


Feel You On These Empty Nights

by mangacrack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Hallucinations, M/M, Season 7 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel You On These Empty Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/gifts).



While one Winchester slept soundly in his drunken state, burying himself in numbness, Sam laid awake on his makeshift bed, staring at the ceiling. Once again it was just an empty abounded house no one would pay attention too, but safety in a small anonymous town had it's price.

Comfort seems like a distant memory. 

Sam had grown up in motels and the Impala. Both had never been the standard of normal in his eyes, but the lack of the only two long constants of his life giving security began to wear him down. 

Gone were the often cheap, but somehow endearingly furnished motel rooms, when the manager had put some effort into his establishment. Gone were the familiar rumble of the Impala, the only car in the history of mankind that had ever come close to being a parent. 

Gone was the brother, who loved and supported him. 

The Dean he knew, had vanished in beer bottles. 

_'But I won't leave you,_ ' a familiar voice whispered into his ear, _'and I certainly won't change.'_

The air didn't move, when Lucifer spoke, but Sam still felt the words caress the skin of his neck. Warmth engulfed him. It kept the chilling winter winds away, but Sam had long given up at struggling against what Lucifer offered so freely. 

Wings shielded his dreams and possessive arms held him tight. 

Always. 

Sam couldn't help himself. The feeling of protection, of constancy and attention … it broke him just a few month ago and even then Lucifer held him - when Sam wanted him to stop, to stop loving him. 

_'I will not leave,'_ Lucifer had and would continue to whisper. _'I will not change.'_

Like the devil had predicted, when they first meet. Sam would say yes. Again, again and again. Always and forever _Yes_. Since it was the only answer Sam knew to Lucifer's solemn statement that sounded like a vow before God. 

_'I will not condemn you for needing me.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Title was taken from "Skillet - Better than drugs"


End file.
